christinaaguilerafandomcom-20200223-history
Genie 2.0
"Genie 2.0" is an electropop-styled version of Christina Aguilera's 1999 hit single "Genie in a Bottle". The single was is from her first greatest hits album Keeps Gettin' Better: A Decade of Hits (2008). Remix and release In 2008, Aguilera released her first greatest hits album, Keeps Gettin' Better: A Decade of Hits. The album features two remixed versions of two of her previous hits: "Genie in a Bottle" ("Genie 2.0") and "Beautiful" ("You Are What You Are (Beautiful)"), both of which were produced by Linda Perry. The version features elements from "chilly" electropop and electronic genres. The song was released via iTunes Stores in order to promote the album. Upon its release, critical response to "Genie 2.0" was favorable. Associated Content praised its "interesting", "more melodic and techno" sound of the song, as opposed to the original. Nick Butler for Sputnik music compared the track's electronic sounds to The Eurythmics's "Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)", deeming the version "awesome". Nick Levine for Digital Spy commented about the two remakes that "though hardly essential, work better than they have any right to". In support of the greatest hits album, Aguilera performed "Genie 2.0" and "Keeps Gettin' Better" at the 2008 MTV Video Music Awards. On November 22, 2008, "Genie 2.0" debuted and peaked at number 161 on the UK Singles Chart. Lyrics I feel like I've been locked up tight A century of lonely nights Waiting, waiting for someone You're licking your lips And blowing kisses my way That don't mean I'm gonna give it away Baby, oh baby If you wanna be with me Baby, there's a price to pay I'm a genie in a bottle You gotta rub me the right way The music's playin' And the lights down low One more dance and then we're good to go Waitin', waitin' for someone My hormones racin' at the speed of light But that don't mean it's gotta be tonight Baby, ooh baby If you wanna be with me Baby, there's a price to pay I'm a genie in a bottle You gotta rub me the right way If you wanna be with me I can make your wish come true Gotta make a big impression Gotta like what you do Gotta like what you do Gotta like what you do I'm a genie in a bottle, baby I'm a genie in a bottle, baby Come on, come on, come on in and let me out Come on, come on, come on in and let me out Come on, come on, come on in and let me out Come on, come on, come on in and let me out If you wanna be with me Baby, there's a price to pay I'm a genie in a bottle You gotta rub me the right way If you wanna be with me I can make your wish come true You gotta make a big impression Gotta like what you do I'm a genie in a bottle, baby I'm a genie in a bottle, baby Come on, come on, come on in and let me out Come on, come on, come on in and let me out (My heart is sayin' no) Come on, come on, come on in and let me out (My heart is sayin' no) Come on, come on, come on in and let me out (My heart is sayin' no) Come on, come on, come on in and let me out (My body's sayin' let's go) Come on, come on, come on and let me out Gallery Christinaaguilera11.png Christina Aguilera - Keeps Gettin' Better- A Decade Of Hits - CD-DVD SET-451365.jpg Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Keeps Gettin' Better: A Decade of Hits songs Category:Christina Aguilera songs